


Cherished

by RubyLipsStarryEyes



Series: In a Manor of Speaking [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hermione's Nook's Flufftober 2020, M/M, Multi, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLipsStarryEyes/pseuds/RubyLipsStarryEyes
Summary: Hermione needs reminding that she’s loved in return.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Series: In a Manor of Speaking [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950238
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Cherished

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione’s Nook Flufftober fest on Facebook 
> 
> October 17 prompt: “I’m cold.” “Have my jacket.”

The Malfoy gardens were lovely in the fall, turning shades of scarlet, tangerine, and gold. With the cooling weather came a distinct cooling of Severus’ affection, and Hermione was growing frustrated. It was a Friday afternoon, and she wasn’t sure where Lucius had gotten off to, but she was feeling his absence acutely. 

Severus had been not just cool, but downright icy when she’d greeted him after work. Hermione had grit her teeth, not letting him know how badly his attitude had cut her. Instead, she waited for him to turn his back on her, slipped from his workroom, and climbed the stairs wearily. She only let out a sigh of frustration when the door shut behind her and she was on the back patio, the chill wind blowing leaves across the lawn drowning out her huff. 

Venturing out to her favorite bench, she sank down into it, her warming charm giving her little relief against the biting cold but her ego not allowing her to return to the house for her cloak, either. 

She was still moping there when Lucius found her, nearly an hour later. He didn’t bother asking, just swept off his cloak and enveloped her in the expensive fabric that smelled of vanilla and cedar before sitting beside her and wrapping his arm around her. She didn’t feel the need to explain, just allowed him to hold her until her shivering subsided. 

“Don’t fret,” he murmured, and her shoulders slumped. “He doesn’t know how to allow himself to be loved. It’s not a reflection on your ability to love him.” 

She nodded, and laid her head against his shoulder. There she stayed until he kissed her forehead and firmly guided her into the house. There he instructed her to go upstairs and take a bath. “I’ll be up shortly.”

“Are you going to talk to Severus?” 

“Not unless he seeks me out. I was simply going to procure us some dinner and maybe some wine. I refuse to allow you to spend any more of your Friday evening feeling any less than cherished and so very appreciated.”

Hermione gave him a watery smile. “Thank you, Lucius. I don’t know what I would do without you.” 

He gave her a rueful smile. “You’d spend far too much time questioning why you allowed yourself to love a bitter old man. But instead, you have me as well, and you’ll spend an indeterminate amount of time wondering why you allow yourself to love  _ two  _ bitter old men.” 

“Neither of you are old… And I’m doing my best to relieve some of that bitterness.” Brown eyes met steel grey, and they softened incrementally. He pulled her in again, and Hermione parted his cloak, still around her shoulders, much too long for her and trailing along the polished marble floors. His hands slid beneath the cloak and around her waist. Pressing herself against him, she inhaled deeply, his scent warm and comforting. 

“Go on,” he told her firmly. She went upstairs as she was told, but after she undressed, and she waited for the tub to fill, she lifted the heavy cloak from where she’d draped it over a chair, and pressed her nose into it. She wrapped it around her naked body, and sank into the chair, exhaustion setting in. Wrapped in the cloak, a token of Lucius’ care and understanding, she felt safe and loved. _What was the word Lucius had used?_

_  
_ _ Cherished.  _

Severus found her asleep in the chair, curled up with Lucius’ cloak wrapped firmly around her. He knelt beside the chair, reaching out to smooth a wayward curl from her brow. 

She leaned into his touch, seeking out the heat of his body, and he gathered her into his arms, lifting her easily from the chair. Even mostly asleep she knew it was him, and she buried her nose in his chest, breathing in the fresh, herbal and citrus scent that clung to him. She sighed, contentedly, and Severus deposited her in the center of the bed. Shedding his robes, he joined her, and was welcomed with bared skin under the silk-lined cloak that smelled of Lucius. 

“Did you talk to Lucius?” Her voice was muffled, folded as she was into his hold. 

“No.” He sighed. “But I did overhear your conversation with him. I regret making you feel unwanted.” He paused, obviously weighing his words carefully. “It’s not an excuse, but I was frustrated with my work. It wasn’t a reflection on you, but rather myself. I’m sorry, Hermione.” 

She hadn’t realized she was tense, waiting for his words, but at his admission and apology, she sagged into him. He pressed a kiss into her hair, and she closed her eyes, savoring the affection. 

“Will you promise to stay here tonight to make up for it?” Usually once they claimed a bed for the night, that settled the matter, but wanted to be sure, and there was something comforting about being in her own bed surrounded by the presence of the two men she loved. 

“I promise.” He lowered his voice slightly. “And I believe Lucius is hovering outside the door. I don’t think we should leave him in the cold, do you?” 

“Lucius, come to bed,” she called over her shoulder, and the door opened almost immediately. He raised an eyebrow at his cloak still tucked around her, now covering most of Severus’ torso as well. She wriggled around, untangling herself from the cloak as he slid into the bed, opposite Severus. 

Tossing the cloak to the end of the bed, she pressed her back into Severus’ chest, and tapped insistently at Lucius’ hip until he settled against her front. Sandwiched between them, she lost track of whose hands trailed across her skin, but it didn’t matter. Here she felt warm, content, loved.  _ Cherished.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Series is all one story, I’ll reorder and fix it later. Blah blah blah. Y’all know the drill.


End file.
